


Never Drink Orange Juice After Brushing Your Teeth

by chochowilliams



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chochowilliams/pseuds/chochowilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi learns the hard way that you should never drink orange juice after brushing your teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Drink Orange Juice After Brushing Your Teeth

**Never Drink Orange Juice After Brushing Your Teeth**  
 **One-Shot**  
 **Written by:** chochowilliams  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation or the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
 **Summary:** Shuichi learns the hard way that you should never drink orange juice after brushing your teeth.  
 **Warning:** Romance, Humor, M/M,   
**Pairings:** Shuichi/Eiri  
 **Inserts: --**  
 **A/N:** No plot with this one. Just a random drabble. Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

The nineteen-year-old lead singer for one of Japan’s rising pop/rock bands picked up the olive green hand towel that had been folded neatly on the vanity besides the sink in the master bathroom and rid his face of the last traces of toothpaste. Tossing the towel back down onto the vanity, he stared at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. Eyes like amethysts stared back. Leaning over the sink, the edge of the vanity digging into his stomach, he pressed his face into the mirror. He peeled his lips back and turned his head first this way and then that way, inspecting his teeth.

Just last month he’d been forced to make a dentist appointment. Of course, he had not been allowed to make one with his orthodontist. Oh, no. Of course not. Couldn’t have that. Kokubunji-sensei had only been his dentist since his teeth started coming in, but apparently, that was not good enough for the great and powerful wizard of NG Productions, Seguchi Tohma. The tyrant that was his lover‘s brother-in-law demanded nothing but “the best” for his underlings and apparently a man who’d started out as a regular member of the Japan Dental Association and who’d worked his way up to Director while still continuing on at his family practice, was just not good enough. Tohma had said something about Shuichi’s not so perfect teeth making him resemble some inbred hillbilly. While Shuichi had no idea what that was supposed to mean, he did understand that it had been an insult to both him as well as to Kokubunji-sensei. Whatever. Tohma could say whatever it was he wanted to say, but Shuichi knew the truth. Tohma did not like Kokubunji-sensei because the man was not on his payroll. Plain and simple.

And what did Tohma mean by “not so perfect”? It wasn’t as if he’d had any cavities, which was a miracle Eiri said, given how much pocky and sweets and whatnot he downed in any given day. They just hadn’t been blindingly white, which wasn’t to say they’d been as yellow as the snow at his great aunt Kura’s either, and a couple of his adult teeth had grown in kind of crooked.

But seeing as he was now a “valuable…associate” of NG Productions--Shuichi had the distinct impression Tohma fought not to say “commodity”, which was what he felt he was, even if Hiro and Fujisaki disagreed with that sentiment--there was no such thing as “not so perfect”. There was no such thing as “near perfect” either, apparently. It was either be perfect or find yourself out on your ass with no job.

_"No! Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try."_

Shuichi snickered at the famous Star Wars line that popped into his head suddenly. Sometimes, he felt as if Yoda and Tohma were one and the same.

S,o as ordered by the great General Seguchi, he’d had his teeth bleached and straightened. Now he couldn’t smile without blindsiding some poor bystander five miles away. Though he had to admit that he liked his teeth now. He’d never been embarrassed by how they used to look, but he couldn’t help but feel an almost sense of pride with how they looked now. Guess perfectionism wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

The oh so familiar creaking of bedsprings caught his attention.

Grinning madly, Shuichi skipped out of the bathroom and into the bathroom with an overtly enthusiastic greeting on his lips, but when he caught sight of his “I’ll wake up when I damn well feel like it” lover still sound asleep on his stomach, his enthusiasm died a quick and painful death. He sighed heavily. Disappointment swirled within him. For once, it would be nice if Eiri woke before noon so they could eat breakfast together.

_“Not gonna happen this century mutant mutt.”_

Oh well! There was always tomorrow, right? Convinced, Shuichi strolled happily, practically skipping, across the bedroom towards the closet, grabbing his glass from the dresser along the way. Reaching for the closet door, he brought the glass to his lips and took a sip. Almost immediately, he grimaced. With his expression twisted in a mask of disgust, he swallowed. It was almost painful. He let loose a sound curse.

“What the hell are you grumbling about?”

He exhaled a breathy sigh as the familiar rumblings caused a shudder to worm its way through his body. Warmth flooded his face. Within his chest, his heart went a flutter. He could feel as his insides turned to putty. It never failed to amaze him what this man could do to him.

Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that Eiri was beginning to stir. He grimaced. Eiri was not exactly a morning person. The fact that it was mid-afternoon was not something Eiri ever seemed to pay attention to. It did not matter what the time of day or night it was. If Eiri was sleeping, Buddha help you if you woke him up.

Turning to face the bedroom and his slowly awakening lover, Shuichi watched as Eiri slowly untangled himself from the sheets and sat up. The sheets fell away, pooling at his waist to reveal a bare chest. Shuichi gulped.

“Did it suddenly get hot in here?” came the thought.

He swiped at the drool pooling at the corners of his mouth.

Forcing his gaze away from the erotic sight that had his groin tingling before he jumped the man, which did not sound like a half bad idea until he remembered all the other times he tried something so foolish before Eiri was fully awake, amethyst eyes instead took in the dirty blond locks that were in a disarray. As sexy as the unusual sight was, it also had him pondering. This was the first time he had seen Eiri’s hair out of its typical perfection.

“Baka,” Eiri barked.

Blushing, Shuichi reluctantly snapped out of his ministrations and answered, “I didn’t finish my juice before I brushed my teeth.”

Eiri cocked an eyebrow. This was what his baka was complaining about? Honestly. It’s always something isn’t it? It was becoming clear that Shuichi could not start his day properly without finding fault with something. That “something” was usually something minor and insignificant. Talk about turning a molehill into a volcano. “And?” Just last night, Shuichi went on an hour long spiel because his favorite show ended. It’s one annoyance after another and yet, he continued to allow Shuichi to remain a permanent fixture in his life. Why? Last night came to mind.

“And I can’t drink it now!”

Eiri‘s eye twitched at the nasally whine.

“Have you ever had orange juice after brushing your teeth?”

“Many times.”

Shuichi shuddered. “How?”

“Easily.”

Shuichi gagged.

“Wuss,” Eiri muttered. “Just put it in the fridge then,” he continued louder. “Drink it later.”

Shuichi rolled his eyes. “No shit,” he whispered, turning back to the closet. That was what he had planned on doing. He cursed soundly when a pillow hit him from behind.

 

**…The End**

 


End file.
